


Rattle His Cage

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: CW Network RPF, Kane (Band)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian is late, drunk and stoned. Jeff is tired and pissed – and locks Christian in the cage overnight while they both calm down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rattle His Cage

“What time do you call this, Christian?” 

Christian stumbled to a stop, one hand grasping the doorframe to hold himself up. He turned around to face Jeff, wincing at the thunderous expression on the other man’s face. 

“I’m waiting.” Jeff narrowed his eyes, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Um. I meant to call but me and Steve, we got talking and time kinda ran away and...” Christian trailed off, licking his lips. He dropped his gaze to the floor. “I’m sorry.” 

Jeff closed the gap between them and tipped Christian’s chin up with two fingers, forcing Christian to look at him. “You’re missing something.” 

Christian swallowed hard. “I’m sorry, Sir.” 

“You’re late. You’re drunk. You’re stoned. You stink of sex. Am I missing anything?” 

Christian shook his head. “No, Sir.” 

“I see. And did you have permission to be late?” 

“No, Sir.” 

“Did you have permission to get drunk?”

Christian exhaled slowly. “No, Sir.” 

“Did you have permission to smoke weed?”

“No, Sir.”

“And did you have permission to have sex?” 

“No, Sir.” Christian let go of the doorframe and pushed his hands through his hair. “But you knew I was going out with Steve – you gave me permission to go out tonight...” He trailed off, straightening himself up. “I didn’t do anything wrong,” he insisted petulantly. “You told me to have fun, to have a good night.” 

“Yes,” Jeff agreed, “I did.” He moved to lean against the wall. “But there’s a difference between having fun and breaking the rules.” 

Christian frowned. “I...” 

Jeff pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes and counted to ten. Slowly. “OK, I can see this isn’t going to work tonight and I’m too tired and pissed off to deal with you right now.” He sighed and rubbed his lower lip. “Get naked boy.”

“I can do that,” Christian smirked, kicking his boots off. He quickly stripped off, sighing and folding the clothes up neatly. “What do you want me to do now I’m naked, Sir?” He asked flirtily, running a hand down his chest to cup his balls and stroke his cock.

Jeff rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Get on your knees.”

Christian dropped smoothly to his knees, crawling across the kitchen to kneel at Jeff’s feet. He reached up, hands on the zipper of Jeff’s jeans but before he had chance to pull it down, Jeff shoved him away, knocking him to the floor. 

“Not what I had in mind,” Jeff growled. He grabbed a handful of Christian’s hair and tugged him up. “Hands and knees. Crawl to the bedroom,” Jeff snapped, keeping hold of Christian’s hair and all but dragging him into the bedroom. “What the fuck am I supposed to do with you?” 

Christian sat back on his haunches and grinned at Jeff. “I can think of a few things.” He ran his eyes slowly over Jeff, finishing on his crotch and licking his lips. “Sir.” 

Jeff snorted. “You’re just making things worse for yourself and I’m not in the mood to deal with your bullshit.” Turning his back on Christian, he grabbed a blindfold, ball gag and handcuffs; he swiftly forced the gag into Christian’s mouth and buckled it securely. “What’s the matter?” He asked when Christian whined, shaking his head and trying to push it out of his mouth. “Too tight?” Christian nodded. “Tough.” He opened the door to the closet, then crouched down and unlocked the cage. “Get in.” 

Christian grunted. His eyes widened and he shook his head, taking a half step backwards.

“Christian.” There was a warning growl underlying Jeff’s voice that made Christian stop and look up at him. He crawled over to Jeff, stopping at his feet, eyes darting between Jeff and the cage. “I know you hate the cage, sweetheart.” Jeff said, not unkindly. He ran his hands through Christian’s hair. “But it wouldn’t be much of a punishment if you liked it, would it?” 

Christian sighed and shook his head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before crawling into the cage. 

“Good boy.” Jeff praised him, closing the door and locking it again. He slipped the blindfold over Christian’s eyes, instructing him to place his hands behind his back and cuffing them; the cuffs threaded through the top of the cage. 

“I’m going to bed. I’ll figure out what to do with you in the morning. You can stay there for the rest of the night and think about what you’ve done.” 

~El Fin~


End file.
